Regular Show: High School Stories
by dabonthatyeet145
Summary: Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby in highschool! Oh yeah... Regular show is owned by JG Quintel and cartoon network
1. Intro!

hey guys, d0m here (Yes, with a zero)

So this is my story of Regular show in high school! i know its not canon to the show but, Benson is the

principal and Skips is the history teacher, Muscle man and starla are lunch workers, Fives is the janitor,

Pops is the math teacher and Mordecai and Rigby are students!

Rigleen and Mordaret Pam x Benson + Starla x Muscle Man!

i will try to work on a chapter Monday and Wednesday and release on Friday

Alright, this is just the intro... See you soon!

d0m out!


	2. First day lovebirds

**Hey guys, d0m here. Here is the first chapter of this new story... Ill get an image soon for this alright? Enjoy!**

 _*beep beep beep beep*_

Those were the first sounds Mordecai heard on the first school day of the year

"Yaaawwn" the blue jay got up and stretched

"Thats what the ladies like" he said brushing his hair looking in a mirror

As always, Mordecai and his racoon friend Rigby met at the bus stop. Not to ride the bus, to walk together to school

"Duuuude, this school year will totally be the year of the Rigby!" Rigby said

"You say that every year Rigby..." Mordecai said to the Racoon

" _STOP TALKING"_ Rigby glared

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were in Math class, right before class started the new girl walked in... A beautiful cardinal named Margaret, Rigby elbowed Mordecai as if he was giving him a signal. Mordecai just sat there, drooling as he looked into her sweet brown eyes. She got the desk right next to Mordecai

"Hi, im Margaret" She said to the blue jay

"Uh! um! Mordecai Margaret, im hi. I Mean! Hi Margaret im Mordecai" as he said Nervously

"Haha, Nice to meet you Mordecai" She said back

"Alright class, Who can answer this problem... A rock is dropped into a water well and it travels approximately 16t2 in t seconds. If the splash is heard 3.5 seconds later and the speed of sound is 1087 feet/second, what is the height of the well?"" Pops said

A girl in the back got the right answer... her name was Eileen, Eileen and Rigby had already been dating for 3 months.

Margaret looked back at her "Wow you got that pretty fast"

"I guess im just really smart haha" the mole said back"

While the 2 girls were talking, Mordecai was telling Rigby about he he is having feelings for Margaret

"Just go for it! Remember what happened with Stacy?" the racoon said

"Oh god, dont remind me... i waited 6 months to go out on a date and my mom ruins it! Ugh, i was the laughing stock of the school that year"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done! Did you enjoy? Leave reviews! d0m out!**


	3. Digits! (And meatloaf)

**Alright! Chapter 2! Enjoy.**

Mordecai and Rigby were chilling at Mordecais house, listening to Mordecais finest mixtape

"Dude just ask her to the labor day dance!" Rigby said to his friend

"I dunno, what if she hates me!" The blue jay told Rigby

Rigby warned "Listen... If you wait too long, some other guy will take her. I know that Chad guy has been checking her out."

Mordecai glared "Chad?!" Chad was Mordecais middle school bully

"You know what! Ill do it, tomorrow im gonna ask her for her number!" Mordecai stood up saying

Rigby cheered "Thats the spirit, alright i gotta head home. Its meatloaf night"

"Duuuddee, save some for me!" Mordecai said

"No way! My moms meatloaf is gonna be gone 10 minutes after its done!" Rigby told him

* * *

 **School, the next day**

* * *

"Dude just go up and do it!" Rigby cheered his friend

 **Mordecai walked up to Margaret... super shakey**

"Uhhhh hey Margaret, uhhh ummm. Could we talk sometime? Like on the phone?" Mordecai said nervously

"Oh sure! Heres my number" **Margaret wrote it down on a sticky note** "See you in class!" She said as she walked off

 **Mordecai started jumping around. Thinking about victory music**

"So how did it go?" Rigby asked

"I got her digits!" Mordecai cheered

"Dude, Nice" Rigby smiled

* * *

 **Welp, second chapter! Shoutout to JaydenYap34! Your review really motivated me to write more!**

 **Please leave reviews guys! ^_^**


	4. Storm Chasing! (Part 1)

**Hey guys! d0m here. This will be a 2 parter!**

 **And yes jaydenyap i meant for it to be Chad lul. Its just my other story is Jeremy and i dont want it to get stale. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was a Saturday morning. Rigby was watching the news and saw that they predicted a tornado that day. He called up Mordecai and the decided that they would go storm chasing!... On bikes**

"This is gonna be crazy!" Rigby said to Mordecai as they were riding their bikes towards a storm cloud

"Yeauh! Wait, did you bring the video camera? Mordecai asked

"Right here!" Said Rigby as he pulled out a VHS Video recorder

"Huh huh, Nice" Mordecai chuckled

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Rigby interrupted

"It sounds lie... sirens!" Mordecai said

"Come on, Lets go!" The racoon said as he rode his bike towards the sirens

 _After 10 minutes of riding, they finally saw a tornado_

"Dude! Its coming right towards us!" Mordecai cheered

"Its amazing!" Rigby yelled

"Alright... We gotta go. Come on!" Mordecai said as he was getting on his bike

When Rigby tried getting on his bike... his pant leg got stuck in the bike chain

Mordecai didn't notice until he looked back while biking away

Just as the blue jay went back to help his friend... Rigby got sucked up into the tornado...

"NOOOOO!" Mordecai yelled

 _To be continued_

 **Oh no, Rigby! lol. Ill try to get the next chapter up soon. And Thanks for the Review Triggered. Please leave reviews guys! :D**


	5. Storm Chasing! (Part 2)

**Okay! Dont worry, im not dead LOL. I know i didnt post a chapter on Friday. I didnt have the time to write that week... And JaydenYap, yes i know my stories are short... But i have only been writing for like a year or two. Also, WaffleTron Thanks for the favorite and the review! And IHopeYourLove18, i think i have seen your art in deviantart and i honestly love it lol, and thanks for the review. Now time to start where we left off...**

"No no!" Mordecai shouted as he rode his bike around looking for Rigby

Then he saw one of those fancy storm chasing cars,and guess who was in it... Skips and Techmo! (However, Techmo was't that advanced at this time... he ran on dial-up)

"Mordecai! What are you doing? Get to shelter!" The yeti yelled as loud as he could

Mordecai ran to the storm chasing vehicle telling them what happened to Rigby

"Oh no..." Techmo told Mordecai

"Look, Thats not a tornado... it was a Time-nado! Who knows what year Rigby went too!" Skips said

"Whats a timenado?" Mordecai started to sweat, not know what was going to happen to his best friend

"Look, we have no time to explain, if we dont go in soon... Rigby will be history in this time" Skips explained

"I have an idea..." Techmo said

 _10 minutes later_

"Okay Mordecai, this rope wasn't cheap, so jump into the timenado, find Rigby and tug on the rope 3 times and we will get you out of there!" The yeti said

It took Mordecai forever to jump into the storm, Skips ended up having to push him in.

 ** _Rigbys pov_**

"Where the heck am i?" Rigby asked himself

Rigby saw the high school in front of him only to see his future self walking out

"Is that... is that me?" Rigby questioned

Rigby snuck into the school and found a calendar, it was Friday 18th, 2016... it was also Meatball sub day at lunch

"Aww yeaaauhhh! Meatball subs! wait... 2016!?" Rigby screamed

"Okay, i have to find out a way to get out of the future... after a meatball sub." the racoon said

 _ **Mordecai pov**_

"Okay, Time to find Rigby" Mordecai said as he was pulling his phone out

"Come on, answer!" Mordecai grunted

Rigby picked up the phone "Hello?" Rigby asked while stuffing his face with a meatball sandwich

"Dude where are you!" Mordecai questioned

"Oh, im at the school eating a meatball sub!" Rigby told him

"Wait, so you get sucked into a timenado, then walk off and eat a meatball sub!?" Mordecai glared

"The heck's a timenado?" Rigby asked

"Whatever, im coming to get you" Mordecai hung up the phone

On the walk to the school to get Rigby, Mordecai saw a gamestore that had some kind of mobile gaming device, Mordecai and Rigby were only had Gameboys at the time... so Mordecai went in and snuck a look

"Nintendo... 3DS? It plays games in 3d? That sounds awesome!" Mordecai shouted in the gamestore

He picked up 2 of the 3DS boxes and took the to the cash register

"So do the 3d glasses come in the box or do i have to buy my own?" Mordecai asked the cashier at the register

"Ugh! No you dweeb! It does 33d with out the glasses!" The cashier said annoyed

"What, Really! Thats awesome! So, how much are 2 of these gonna cost? The blue jay questioned

"2 of them will be $400" The cashier said

"$400?! Do i look rich to you!?" Mordecai yelled

"Look, i dont make the prices" The cashier told him

Mordecai started to think of a plan

"Hmmmmm, Hey man, could you show me where the playstation games are?" Mordecai asked

"Fine." The cashier walked off... but little did he know, Mordecai snagged the 2 3ds's and ran as fast as he could to the school

"Im so fired" The cashier said sadly

 _One long run to the school later_

'Rigby!" Mordecai shouted thru the halls

"Over here!" Rigby yelled from getting a drink from the water fountain

"There you are!" Mordecai said

"Yeah... Watcha got?" Rigby said pointing at the boxes Mordecai stole

"They're 3DS's that i totally paid for and did not steal" Mordecai said kinda worried

"Whats a 3DS?" Rigby asked

"Look ill explain later, Lets just go back home" Mordecai told him

"How?" Rigby said

"Look, stop with the questions and just hold on!" Mordecai said as he tugged the rope to signal Skips

 _Skips and Techmo POV_

"I felt a tug!" Skips yelled

'tie it up!" Techmo told him

The yeti went and tied the rope to the back of Techmo's Storm chasing car

Skips got in and told Techmo "Punch it..."

Techmo slammed down the gas pedal making the car go as fast a it could

 _Mordecai and Rigby POV_

Mordecai and Rigby just went flying thru the air when the car started to move, tey just kept screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" until 2 hours later of just "AHHH"'s they flew back thru the timenado to land in a field not far from Skips and Techmo

 _Skips and Techmo POV_

Techmo saw something fly thru the sky, he thought it was Mordecai and Rigby So he drove as fast as he could to where they landed

Skips and Techmo saw the 2 laying on the ground outside, they helped them up and put them in the storm chasing vehicle and drove off...

 _Later at Mordecai's house_

"Aww yeah! Time to unbox these babies!" Rigby shouted holding his 3ds box

"Yeeaaauuh" Mordecai cheered

"So it really Doesn't need 3d glasses?" Rigby asked while opening the box

'Yep, pretty cool huh?" Mordecai said

'Yea! Now lets see what we got inside!" Rigby said while dumping what was in the box out onto a table

After getting the bubblewrap off the system Mordecai and Rigby relized

"What! No games! No Chargers!?" Mordecai shouted

"This is bullcrap! I kinda get not getting a game but, No charger?!" Rigby complained

"I don't believe this..." Mordecai said

 **Wew what a long one haha, feels good to finally get this one out.**

 **First chapter to go over 1k words! :D Oh yeah, Leave suggestions for what** **characters you wanna see in the next chapter!**

 **Alright, D0m out!**


	6. Dreaming Disaster

**Gee, 800+ views on this**

 **Alright, enjoy!**

"This date has been really fun so far, Mordecai" Margaret the blue jay that was sitting across from her at the restaurant

"How about we make it better?" Mordecai said as he leaned in for a kiss, But right before the kiss... Mordecai woke up in the middle of class. He woke to classmates laughing at him sleeping while kissing the air

"Oh god" The bluejay said as he hid his face in his arms on the desk

 _-10 minutes later, Mordecai and Rigby were at their lockers-_

 _"_ Hahaha, Dude you were like: Oh Margaret" Rigby said while doing a kissing face

Mordecai glared at him "Shut up dude,You have fell asleep in school before too. Remember when you started dreaming about McDonalds?"

"Ughh, whatever. I just want to get home an d see if my package came" Rigby said

"What did you order?" Mordecai questioned

"Oh nothing... Just and AWESOME turbo controller my Mastersystem!" The racoon said with joy

Mordecai replied"Dude. Nice"

 _'DIIING"_

"Oh, there's the bell. Well see ya dude!" Mordecai told his friend

"Cya" Rigby waved

As Mordecai was walking. He saw the 2 lunch workers, Mitch and Starla making out.

Mordecai almost threw up up at this sighting. He ran as fast as he could away from the school. When he got away, he pulled at his phone to text Rigby

 **TEXT MESSAGES:**

 _Mordecai- Dude, Did you see the lunch couple?_

 _Rigby- Yeah, Sick!_

 _Mordecai- I know right, like get a room_

 _Rigby - Right_

 _Mordecai- Alright. See you on Tuesday or whenever_

 _Rigby- Peace!_

 **Well there it is, the last chapter of tis fan fic...**

 **JK LOL**

 **but a special chapter is next, Drivers School. Will they get their** **license? Find out next time! d0m Out!**


End file.
